lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Allana Maemorth
The Borough of Brooklyn | position= Vallet/Occasional Wrestler | music = "Barracuda" by Heart | affiliation= Mourn Despana | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Show woman/High Flyer | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} Athena Malih (أثينا مالح in Arabic), better known as Allana Maemorth, was a retired American valet/wrestler, who was signed to the Pyromania brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Biography Allana's past is sketchy as she was bred and raised for spy work. Born in Brooklyn, New York, from the relationship of an Italian-American national, Adelina Fortuna, and an Iranian military adviser, Alim Malih, she would be entered into a secret spy program (Project Maemorth) for the American military at a young age. Her age was classified until 2013 (now 25, unsure if true). It has been hinted that she was never allowed to progress through public schooling nor have a childhood. She was unleashed out of a military mental institution into the hands of aspiring businessman/wrestler Mourn Despana when he needed someone to help keep him safe. They had a brief friendship together and upon hearing of her fate, wanted to help her gain her freedom. Though of small stature (and heavier than she looks), it has been hinted that she is trained in ninpō (ninjitsu) and even has taken down an assailant through these means. She wears heavy clothing covering up her body as she has scars on her legs from her capture as a POW. She has a compulsive streak that gets her caught in ruts for lengthy periods of time. Be it, argumentative or musical, she often has to be reminded she is doing it. Though she seems harmless, as seen in her actions against Joe Citizen and Eddie, she is more than capable of getting her hands dirty in an effort to protect her liege. She was housed at a governmental funded Military facility to help transition from PTSD for almost 6 months after her past returned to her mind. The hospital was voluntary and she returned in the opening segment of the Body Count 2014 PPV to the side of Mourn Despana. PERC kidnapping (2014) Things changed at the 23.2 Supershow where Mourn faced Jessee Vice in the defense of Mourn's Pure Wrestling Championship. At the beginning of the match, Vice faked getting slapped by her and she was sent to the back. When the match was over, members of PERCs were shown kidnapping her. Mourn tried to intervene, but was unsuccessful. Next time we saw her, at 23.3, she was being interviewed by a doctor at an institution. She snapped at took out the doctor causing PERC members to subdue her. Before the LPW PPV Circus Maximus, Allana was freed by the efforts of Mourn Despana when he used a disguise to get her out of the facility. It was revealed that she would be off to Japan to learn the wrestling arts there as a Joshi and become a competitor in the ring. She still spends time with Mourn when not training (holidays). Their relationship has opened up and seems to be becoming even more personal in nature. LPW Return (2015) Allana disappeared from her training dojo in January 2015. After weeks of speculation after giving a verbal warning to those opposing Mourn, Allana made her LPW in ring debut in the main event of Pyro 24.3.(Match was billed Mourn Despana, Golden, and D. Hammond Samuels vs Al, Steve Storme, and Calvin X. Carter.) While unofficially warded a win, she did wrestle for the winning team. In the back after the match, Allana was noticeably amped up and confrontational with anyone who would engage her in conversation. In the coming weeks it was shown that Allana was using LPW prescribed steroids which put a strain on the relationship between Mourn and Allana. In mid 2015, it was revealed she was with child and she retired from the business. Late that year, Allana left Mourn. Personal Life Athena Mahil was found murdered in August 2018. The believed suspect is her long time boy friend Takuma Kawasaki. He has since gone on the run according to authorites. She is survived by a daughter, Samantha (born 2016) and a sister Xune. In Wrestling * Managed ** Mourn Despana *'Will' ** Defend Mourn ** Be random. In an almost infuriating way. ** Use fractured/parodied song lyrics in place of a normal sentence. *'Won't' ** Up jump the boogy. External Links